


in the light before the dawn

by barelyprolific



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy: B-Team (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Jackson Exists Only to be Exasperated by the B Team, M/M, Romance, Schmico Is Mentioned Only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: For the prompt "taryna + sleep": an accidental sleepover somehow gets Taryn exactly what she wants.





	in the light before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For @geofender on tumblr, for supporting my taryna obsession.

“I did something stupid.”

Taryn drops down on the bench next to Levi, snagging his bagel from his hands as she does. His jaw ticks, hands dropping.

“Was it stealing my breakfast? Because I agree.”

Taryn rolls her eyes, handing the bagel back after she’s taken a big bite. She chews and swallows before answering. 

“No. I slept over at Carina’s.”

Levi pauses with his bagel midway to his mouth, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Did you…” He waves his breakfast, makes a face, “You know?”

“No!” Taryn swats his hand away. “No, we fell asleep watching _Drunk History_.”

“So then what’s the problem.”

“The problem,” Taryn pauses, takes a dramatic breath, “the problem is, that now I know how it feels to wake up cuddling with her, and what her hair smells like, and what she looks like and sounds like when she’s not, you know, perfect-looking.

And yet still,” Taryn continues, pushing into full-blown rant mode, “still, she is somehow perfect-looking.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Levi mutters. Taryn ignores him.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen. I wasn’t supposed to fall for another unattainable woman! And she’s never going to take me seriously, because of that whole she had to talk me out of drunkenly confessing my love for Meredith freakin’ Grey at the Karevs’ wedding. She’s just this beautiful, smart, charming, kind, no nonsense in a sexy kinda way…”

“Is this how I sound when I talk about Nico?” Levi wonders aloud, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up. You’re way worse. My point, anyway, is that I’m stupid. I’m love dumb.”

“Love dumb,” Levi repeats.

“Love dumb. Yes. I am love dumb. Dumb in love. CeCe would be chiding me so hard right now.”

“ _CeCe_ would be proud of you for at least having a crush on a woman who’s attracted to women, this time. And you don’t know if she’s unattainable. I never thought someone like Nico would be interested in me.”

“You didn’t even know you were interested in _him_ until he kissed you, dummy. This is not the same thing. Besides, Carina and I are friends. She needs _some_ one in this hospital to be nice to her.”

Taryn can feel Levi smiling at her; she turns to look at him, scowling.

“What?”

“You gotta stop being nice to people just because nobody else is. That’s how you pick up strays.”

“Yeah, well.” Taryn shoves at his shoulder. “Luckily Nico came along and I got to rehome you.” She wraps her arm around him, pulls him into a hug.

“You gonna finish your bagel?”

“...And the moment is ruined.”

*

Taryn jumps about a mile when she hears her name being called by a familiar, accented voice.

“Ah, Dr. Helm. I have been looking for you.”

Oh, no. Turning quickly, Taryn backs up against the nurse’s station when she finds the brunette she’s been avoiding all morning standing just a little too close.

“Cari--Dr. DeLuca,” Taryn corrects with a quick cough. “Hello. Good morning. You’re not in scrubs today.”

Carina looks down at herself, spreads her arms with her hands in the pockets of her lab coat so that Taryn can get a better look at her outfit. “I have a very important meeting. I look okay?”

“You’re gorgeous,” Taryn blurts. Winces inwardly, shakes her head. “I mean, you look--whoever it is will be impressed.”

Carina’s smile gets an edge to it, one that makes Taryn’s palms feel damp, and she leans in a little closer.

“You left quickly this morning,” she says, low and in Taryn’s ear and is this actually happening? Maybe Levi’s weird bagel toppings gave her food poisoning and she’s having a fever dream.

“I had to get here for pre-rounds,” she explains, and her voice squeaks a little. God, who _is_ she?

Why does Carina smell so good?

“Mm,” Carina pulls back, still smiling that smile. “Well, next time you spend the night, we will have to make sure it is on a night you don’t have work the next day.” Her voice bubbles with mirth. “And next time, maybe we can be doing something other than watching television before we fall asleep.”

Taryn’s mouth falls open, her eyes going wide. She’s pretty sure her cheeks are glowing, they feel so warm.

“Uh, you, um. You don’t mean…”

“Sex, bambina. I mean sex.” Carina’s eyes wander over Taryn’s body like she wants to explore it. “Only if you want to, of course.”

“I want to,” Taryn blurts. “Of course I want to.”

“Alright, then.” The expression on Carina’s face has Taryn suddenly understanding the whole appeal in synonyms about cats and cream. Or is that too on the nose?

She’ll have to ask Levi.

“I’ll see you later, Dr. Helm.” Carina winks at her before sauntering off, towards the elevators. Had she come down to the pit just to talk to her? And when is later going to be, exactly? Taryn blinks, shakes her head.

“Um, Dr. DeLuca, wait up,” she calls as she chases after her. “I have questions! About the, um, procedure!”

 

Jackson watches Helm rush off, sighs.

“Interns.”  

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you think!


End file.
